


Hot Looks and Wormholes

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches eagerly as Rodney steps back into the SGC after the siege on Atlantis is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Looks and Wormholes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanfic100 prompt #40. Sight.

Jack heard Rodney before he saw him, which wasn't that unusual except Rodney had just stepped through a wormhole from another galaxy. The Pegasus galaxy. From the lost city of the Ancients in the Pegasus galaxy. Atlantis. Jack would have thought the significance of that might have been met with a moment of awe.

He thought hard for a second, looking around the dull interior of the Cheyenne mountain complex. Okay, maybe not for the return journey.

Suddenly Rodney froze, eyes widening, that luscious mouth falling open into the most perfect 'O' imaginable for someone who'd had his cock in that talented mouth, and Jack realized Rodney was staring not at the gray walls of the SGC gate room reflecting blue from the open wormhole but up at the control room, at him. He could see Rodney swallow hard, trying for a nonchalance that he simply couldn't pull off without looking as guilty as all hell, eyes darting any place but back up to where Jack was standing.

A sharp pain on his foot had Jack biting back a retort but, as usual, Daniel looked as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"What?" He demanded anyway.

"Jack?"

The twinkle in Daniel's eyes betrayed him but the warning was clear. There would be better times for the sort of reunion that was slowly amassing wonderful and creative images in Jack's mind; of Rodney on his hands and knees with that also perfect ass held high and ready; of Rodney on his back, writhing as if in exquisite torment as Jack licked his sensitive nipples before going down on him.

Behind Rodney, the wormhole closed down abruptly, the silence making the feet of the returning expedition members clank loudly as they greeted Landry at the base of the metal ramp. Jack noticed Elizabeth glancing upwards and nodded once as she made her way towards Landry. After all, Stargate Command was Landry's show now, not his.

An hour later, after Dr. Lam and Dr. Beckett had exchanged greetings and conferred in medical jargon that went over everyone's heads, the twenty-five returning members of the Atlantean expedition trooped into the largest briefing room that, for once, had been set up as a celebration buffet rather than a meeting. That suited Jack just fine, adding to his already good mood as he slowly maneuvered his way over to the buffet table to pick up a few more of the puff ball things with the cheese inside, unconsciously heading towards Rodney. His hand collided with Rodney's, skin tingling from the almost intimate caress that was still so familiar despite the months that had passed since they had last touched. He looked directly into wide blue eyes, his mouth growing dry with a need to do something, anything.

"General."

"McKay."

The desire flooding into those eyes sent Jack's heart racing, along with an urge to say to hell with regulations and pull Rodney into his arms. Instead, he felt another hard kick that made him wince.

"Rodney."

"Oh! Erh...Daniel. Uh...How's...everything...the Goa'uld... these days?"

It was Daniel's turn to wince and Jack had to admit that Rodney was every bit as bad as himself at the social small talk.

"I'll show you," Daniel stated. "Both of you," he murmured and drew them along, talking some nonsense about festivals in Ancient Egypt and fertility rites. He ushered them into the elevator and then pushed them both ahead of him into his musty lab that was filled with ancient artifacts, books and scrolls from long dead civilizations. Daniel backed out before either could protest, shutting the door behind him with a, "fifteen minutes," floating over his shoulder.

Jack stared at a stupefied Rodney, and had to admit that it was a strangely hot look on him, reminding Jack of other times when Rodney had been struck stupid and speechless after amazing sex. From previous experience, Jack knew there wasn't much else that stopped Rodney McKay in his tracks. They wasted a few more precious seconds before Rodney snapped out of it and stepped forward, grabbing Jack's face in his hands and kissing him soundly.

"I've been wanting to do that since--"

The rest of his words were lost as Jack silenced him with another deeper, dirtier kiss; hands shoving at clothing, wanting to feel Rodney's warm, soft skin beneath his fingertips, needing to cast aside the concerns of silent months and bury himself in the heat and scent of his lover's groin, to taste him again. They ended up on the small cot Daniel used when he refused to leave his work to return to his apartment off-base, clinging to one another as they licked and sucked, wanting to drag out the sensations but conscious that this was just quick, hot and dirty sex to take the edge off after months spent apart.

Afterwards, they had barely five minutes to indulge in gentle caresses and soft nibbling kisses before Daniel knocked on the door, warning them that their time was up--for now.

"I have to head back to Washington tonight," Jack stated softly as he adjusted his uniform.

"I've got...briefings, and more briefings, and staff vetting." Rodney smiled shyly at first and then straightened. "However, the _Daedalus_ won't be ready to head back to Atlantis for three weeks, and as a civilian contractor, I'm due a vacation."

Jack smiled. "I hear Washington DC is a great vacation spot at this time of year."

"Hmm! Strange, I heard that too," Rodney stated.

When they returned to the buffet, Jack caught just one or two people frowning in his direction but they shook their heads in disbelief after glancing over at an animated Rodney, who was back in top arrogant form, berating the lack of accomplishment from the SGC and Area 51 in his absence. Jack grinned smugly at their lack of appreciation but refrained from looking in Rodney's direction for the rest of the buffet, deciding it was better if he saved any more heated looks for when he had Rodney alone in Washington.

END


End file.
